


And They Will Follow

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: A rather poorly worded piece on how blind Americans are.





	And They Will Follow

Man has often suffered from stupidity. We have often been blind, especially so when it comes to larger things; war, politics, the consequences of our actions upon the Earth.

We, in the twenty-first century, often believe ourselves above pettier things of past eras. But this is an illusion, a façade we have created to make ourselves think we are more civilized than we are. Case-and-point, American politics, brother pitted against brother, sister against sister, neighbor against neighbor. Where once Americans were divided over taxes and the affairs of foreign countries, now we argue over which corrupt codger will fight with congress over things that the American people quite honestly don't care about.  
American unity has been destroyed in a vain attempt to grab votes. And we permit this kinslaying among our countrymen because we have been sold on the lie that these political agitators care for our personal affairs. Look at the 2020 election. We had to choose between a boring old man and a boorish old man, who-is-who up to you, for, either way, they would accomplish the same goals: abandoning the American people. We have been tricked, and, Lord knows, we have paid a great price, and we continue to pay it, even now. 

Vanity of vanities, all is vanity.


End file.
